Fuel compositions suited for compression ignition engines are sometimes also referred to as diesel fuel. There is a trend in car racing to compete with cars having a compression ignition engine. Special interest exists to participate with such cars in endurance racing. In such races the competing cars will run for a specific time, for example 24 hours, on a race track and the car which makes the most laps wins. In such races pit stops are allowed for refueling. When formulating the best fuel for such a race, one will have to meet minimum requirements regarding the power of the fuel and the volumetric fuel consumption. Power is evidently important for a racing fuel. The volumetric fuel consumption is, however, also important because it will determine the number of required pit stops during the race.
The above attributes of the racing fuel would also be attractive to drivers of cars used on the highway. An object is thus also to obtain a racing fuel, which will comply with the governmental specifications for diesel fuel, such as DIN EN 590 in Europe. In this manner an improved fuel is obtained which may also find use as a consumer product for normal use, other than as a racing fuel.